


Fever Time!

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, sagami-sensei appears briefly! but he isnt relevant enough to tag, there is brief hand kissing. thats the reason why this isnt just G rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Madara and Kaoru spend some time in the infirmary together! Kaoru is fever-blitzed, and may or may not be acting a little bit more mushy than usual.





	Fever Time!

It’s a testament to how fast Madara had fallen in these two weeks that he only realises that something's wrong with Kaoru half-way through the day. He had had a faint suspicion earlier in the morning, when Kaoru had walked into their first class, face flushed. Though Kaoru had just assured him that it was the winter chill that was making his face red, the inkling had lurked at the back of his mind.   
  
An inkling that had turned out to be correct, Madara noted in his head as caught a wobbly Kaoru. The bell had just rung for lunch, and it must’ve just been how quickly Kaoru had stood up that had his head spinning.   
  
“Oh myyy, Kaoru-san! You need to be more careful ♪ I thought you told me you weren’t sick?”

It was a bit off-putting, the warm smile that Kaoru looked up at him with. Not that it was unwanted but...Kaoru wasn’t usually the one to show PDA.    
  
“Mmm, I don’t know, maybe it’s just further proof that I’m falling for you~?” The smoothness with which Kaoru delivers the line despite the slight slurring is startling, and Madara can’t help the way his ears most likely tinge pink at the corny line.

Ignoring the line completely, which makes Kaoru let out a dismayed whine; Madara scoops his other arm under Kaoru’s knees to pick him up bridal style so that he can carry him easier. Kaoru puts the back of his hand to his forehead, dramatically swooning, and Madara sighs internally. He didn’t realise that a sick Kaoru was this...open.

The walk to the infirmary takes about the same time that it would normally, since it’s not like Kaoru is heavy or anything. When he enters the room, he’s unsurprised to find no sight of Sagami-sensei. It  _ is _ lunch after all; he probably went off to pester Kunugi-sensei. His eyes briefly look over the room before spotting the beds, and walking over to them.

Kaoru tries to cling to his arms as Madara plops him down on one of the beds, muttering something about, ‘God, how are you so strong, I hate that I find that hot,’ which makes Madara freeze for a second before prying his arms out of Kaoru’s hands. Just out of curiosity, Madara puts a palm against Kaoru’s forehead. Focusing more on the heat against his palm more than Kaoru’s sigh of relief from the cold, it’s awfully hot; though that’s nothing surprising. 

“There has to be fever medicine in here..Kaoru’s really burning up...” Madara spots the glass cabinet where most of the medication is kept. Locked, of course. It’s a key lock though, so it should be easy enough to pick, Madara ponders to himself, taking two of the bobby pins out from his hair where they’re helping hold up his plait.

It only takes him five or so minutes, but the lock opens with a satisfying  _ click _ , and Madara opens the sliding door. His eyes eyes drift over various labels until they land on the one he needs, and he grabs the container. He stops by the sink to also get a glass of water, before returning to Kaoru’s bedside.

“Oh? You’ve returned, Madara! And is that medicine I spot in your hand? My knight in shining armor~” Madara’s eyebrows rise as he smacks a brittle smile on his face at the use of his first name without honorifics. It’s not as if Kaoru had never called him by his first name before; but after being referred to as ‘Mikejima-kun’ for so long, it catches him off guard to hear ‘Madara-kun’, or even ‘Madara’, from Kaoru’s mouth. No one calls him by his first name besides Nazuna, so it’s….strange.

Would it be weird to call it uncomfortable, despite Kaoru being his boyfriend now? Probably. The ‘knight in shining armor” reference didn’t really help either.  

“Mmmm, Madaraaaa~ My headache is getting worse, do you think I could have a bit of that medication~?” Kaoru’s voice snaps Madara out of his thoughts, and he passes Kaoru one of the pills, along with the glass of water. Kaoru pouts, as if he had expected his boyfriend to feed him the pill. Maybe another time, but Madara doesn’t think he could handle feeling Kaoru’s lips against and around his fingers, so the blonde was going to have to take his medication himself.

The bedridden boy swallows the fever medicine, following it up by downing the entire glass of water in one go. Madara grabs the glass back from him, and gets up to put it back, only to come back to a softly snoring Kaoru. Knowing that no one else is around to see it, Madara lets a fond grin spread across his face. Taking a seat next to Kaoru, Madara takes out his phone to entertain him until the other boy wakes. 

 

xxxxxxx

 

Kaoru manages to sleep through the bell ringing for their next class, and Sagami-sensei only pops in to check if anyone is there. When he spots Madara, and then Kaoru, he makes a move to go over; but Madara puts a finger to his lips. ‘It’s fiiiiiine,” He mouths at the teacher, and the teacher frowns at him, eventually just rolling his eyes. 

“Just go get me from the staffroom if you need me~ Akiyan doesn’t have a class, so I’m off to go pester him~” And with that, Sagami-sensei exits the room again. 

A groan from the bed immediately diverts Madara’s focus, and he clicks off his phone. On the bed, Kaoru’s face scrunches up before he blearily opens his eyes. When he spots Madara, he dopily beams, and adjusts himself into a more upright position. 

“Ah, I think there’s something wrong with my eyes,” He starts, and Madara almost goes to ask him what’s wrong; but Kaoru keeps talking, “I can’t take them off you~” 

The grip on his phone loosens so much that Madara has to fumble to catch it. Kaoru laughs at the mess-up, though it’s ruined by the cough it drops into. Madara uses his spare hand to grab and pass a newly filled glass of water to the blonde, who sculls it and nearly chokes in the process. The action eases the tension inside of Madara as he chuckles a bit.    
  
The glass is passed back once again, and he can feel Kaoru’s eyes track him as goes to refill it. When Madara goes to sit down again, he has to suppress the yelp that threatens to burst from his throat as Kaoru grabs his arm and  _ drags _ , causing Madara to be slumped over his lap. Adjusting so that his face isn’t smooshed, he looks up at Kaoru, an eyebrow raised, his grin confused.    
  
“Soo, what’s this all about, then? Hahaha ♪” Kaoru stays silent for a bit, looking at him with an indecipherable look in his eyes.    
  
“You’re a bit like the sun, Madara. I was just thinking that if you were on my lap, I’d feel a lot warmer?” The sheepish expression on Kaoru’s face made laughter bubble up in him, albeit half hysterical.    
  
“I suppooose I am? Afterall; everyone who comes close to me gets hurt, burning up until there’s nothing left of them.” Confusion clouds Kaoru’s face as he tilts his head a little bit. The medication must be stronger than he thought, Madara mused. “Well- hopefully you won’t pull an Icarus on me, Kaoru. I care a biiit too much about you at this point to walk away unscathed, unlike most of my past ordeals.”    
  
It was probably the fact that Kaoru was too out of it to remember this when he got better, but Madara found that he was being a lot looser with his words. It didn’t help that he was lying on top of the blonde, making him feel a bit drowsy. The blonde gives him a concerned look, but Madara averts his eyes.     
  
He blinked as he felt a hand rest on his head, and begin running through his hair.    
  
“Haha~ I may be  _ ‘miike-kun’,  _ but there’s no need to pat me like this?” The complaint came out mumbled, a calming sensation from Kaoru’s fingers touching his scalp falling over Madara. His boyfriend just lets out a breathy chuckle.   
  
“I figured you might be a bit tired, though. Since you’ve been running through my mind all day.” Madara can just  _ feel _ the flush that spreads across his face from that. It’s paired with an incredulous grin. Kaoru rarely, if  _ ever _ , tries these sorts of lines on him; Madara is starting to feel incredibly thankful for that. Seeing the expression that Madara is making, Kaoru pinches his cheek, making the boy on his lap yelp. “Maybe I should say these sort of things more often~? The face you’re making right now is pretty cu~te..”    
  
“I’m flattered, I’m flaaattered!! That my own adorable boyfriend thinks my face is cute, the universe is truly too kin-” The rest of his sentence is muffled by Kaoru covering his mouth with his hand, a blush of his own settled on his face.    
  
“Jeez, I take it back. My head already feels cottony enough, I don’t need the extra theatrics~” While Kaoru continues to chatter on, an idea starts to form in Madara’s mind. He slowly brings up his own hand to grasp the other’s wrist; giving Kaoru, whose face has gone wary, a closed eyed smile.    
  
Making sure Kaoru was looking at him, Madara begins to pepper soft kisses against the blonde’s palm. He can feel the slight flinch against his lips, but the way Kaoru’s eyes are locked on him reassures Madara that it’s not a bad flinch. He slowly makes him way up Kaoru’s hand, adjusting his grip as he went, pressing gently on soft skin, eventually reaching the end of his finger. Smiling, the curve of his lips making Kaoru inhale softly, Madara slowly brought his mouth down on Kaoru’s index finger, enveloping the digit in wet warmth. 

The blonde’s gaze had gotten progressively more unfocused, his face now completely tinted red. Compared to Madara’s currently occupied mouth, Kaoru’s is slightly ajar; his expression half disbelief, half poorly disguised desire.

Madara swirls his tongue around Kaoru’s finger before releasing it with a pop, and placing a chaste kiss on the tip. Kaoru swallows heavily, his gaze locked with Madara’s. All finished, Madara goes to sit up again; only for Kaoru to drag him fully onto the bed, Madara having to adjust his footing, resting on his knees. 

Their faces are fairly close now, with Madara practically straddling his boyfriend. Despite being in perfect health, Madara can feel his head spinning. Kaoru’s breathing is uneven, the extra exertion of pulling someone like Madara onto the bed with him noticeable. He coughs a bit, clearing his throat.    
  
“Did you really have to do that? The angle was...” Kaoru cuts himself off, getting even redder if possible. Madara cocks his head innocently, the smile on his face oblivious.    
  
“I was just on your lap, though? What were  _ you _ thinking of, Kaoru?” Kaoru gives him a dirty look, and Madara just laughs in response. The action seems to draw the blonde’s attention down to Madara’s mouth. Slowly leaning forward, Kaoru’s hands come up to cup Madara’s face. From this distance, he can see the small beads of sweat that had begun to form on Kaoru’s neck, Madara’s eyes flicking down to it momentarily before returning. He gets closer, and closer, his gaze lidded; Madara isn’t sure whether to stop what’s happening, or embrace it.    
  
He doesn’t have to decide, in the end. 

Kaoru’s eyes close completely, his forehead falling to Madara’s shoulder with a soft ‘thump’. Madara lets out a strained exhale, gripping Kaoru’s shoulders and carefully lying him back down while hopping off the bed himself. His boyfriend was sleeping fitfully, as if the last fifteen minutes hadn’t just happened. Madara was honestly a bit jealous of that. He wondered if Kaoru would actually  _ remember _ any of the things that had just transpired, and had to let out a small snort at the thought of his reaction.

He goes to leave the infirmary to go get Sagami-sensei, but doubles back when he remembers something. Leaning down and pushing Kaoru’s fringe from his face, Madara presses a small kiss onto his forehead, before standing upright again.    
  
“Kissing him on the lips and getting sick myself wouldn’t do, now would it~ It’s still a shame thoough, considering we don’t kiss often anyway; he was about to take the initiative and eeeverything..” Madara wistfully sighed, and made his way out of the room. Hopefully he’d be able to make it to the remainder of his current class, though he wasn’t sure if Kaoru would appreciate him telling the rest of their classmates what he had just been up to.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just know that kaoru probably gets woken up by jin once class is over for the day, and he has to curl up into a ball of embarrassment because he does indeed remember everything that went down, if a bit hazy
> 
> once again, this is unbeta-d as hell so im very sorry for any typos or mistakes LOL


End file.
